


The Smallest Straw Hat

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: I wake up in the One Piece World as a Shiny Eevee Pokemon and I don't have any memories of my human life. I join the Straw Hat Pirates and I     go on many adventures. Maybe someday I'll find out why I got changed   into a Shiny Eevee Pokemon and then I can become a human girl again.





	The Smallest Straw Hat

I woke up and I looked around. I saw a bunch of trees on the island and I saw a pirate ship floating out on the water. I got up and I fell down. I looked at both of my hands and I saw two silver paws. I looked at both of my legs and I saw two silver paws. I got up off of the ground and I raced over to the water. I looked at my reflection and I jumped backwards. Me:"AHHH!" "I'm a Shiny Eevee Pokemon!" "Why can't I remember anything at all?" "This is really strange!" I said. I found a wooden raft and I got onto it. I floated down to a village on my new ride and I got off of it without losing my balance. I looked around for some food to eat up and I saw one little boy biting into one apple. I raced over to him and I took his apple. The little boy sat down and he burst into tears. Sanji saw what I had done to the little boy and he walked over to me with the really mad look on his face because he wasn't very happy with what I did. I gave the little boy his apple and I saw him smile at me. Little Boy:"I've never seen a creature like you before at all." "Your silver fur is so sparkly!" "It's really beautiful." He said. Me:"Eevee Vee Eevee!" I said. Little Boy:"You're very hungry." "That's what you're trying to say." He said. Sanji:"I've got to admit this little one is a pretty cute critter." "I'll take her back to our crew." "She'll be our pet to play with." "She'll get plenty of food to eat." He said. Little Boy:"Is Eevee all you can say little one?" "Maybe that's your name!" He said. Sanji:"Eevee sounds like a perfect name for this little one." "It's all that she can say." He said. Sanji picked me up gently with both of his hands and he put me onto his right shoulder. Sanji:"We're going to become really great friends Eevee." He said. Me:"Eevee Vee Eevee Vee!" I said. Sanji:"Luffy and Usopp will play with you Eevee." "They're playing tag on our ship and they need another friend." He said. Nami,Robin and Chopper finished their shopping. Sanji picked up his two shopping bags and he smiled at me. Nami,Robin and Chopper walked over to Sanji. I looked at Chopper and I tilted my head to the right side. Sanji:"Eevee these are my friends." "You'll meet more of them on our ship." He said. Me:"Eevee!" I said. Chopper heard my voice and he translated it for everyone. Chopper:"She said Alola." "I've never heard of that before." He said. Sanji:"Is Alola another World or a word Eevee?" He asked. Me:"Eevee Vee Eevee." I said. Chopper:"She says it's another World." "It must be really far away from here." He said. Sanji:"She's from the World of Alola." "She might have gotten lost from the family that raised her." He said. Sanji,Nami,Robin,Chopper and I went back to the Thousand Sunny. Me:"Eevee Vee Eevee Vee." "Eevee Vee Eevee." "Eevee Vee Eevee Vee Eevee Vee Eevee Vee Eevee Vee." I said. Chopper:"I'm not a Pokemon!" "I'm a human!" "I can't remember anything at all except for my name!" He said. Everyone looked at me and they gasped. Luffy:"What's a Pokemon?" He asked. Me:"Eevee Vee Eevee." "Eevee Vee Eevee Vee." "Eevee Vee Eevee Vee Eevee Vee Eevee." I said. Chopper:"I'm a Pokemon." "I'm a Normal Type." "I can evolve into eight different forms." He said. Me:"Eevee,Vee,Eevee,Vee,Eevee Vee,Eevee Vee." I said. Chopper:"Vaporeon,Jolteon,Flareon,Espeon,Umbreon, Leafeon,Glaceon and Sylveon." He said. Me:"Eevee Vee Eevee Vee." I said. Chopper:"I'm a Shiny Pokemon." He said. Me:"Eevee Vee Eevee Vee Eevee Vee Eevee Vee Eevee." I said. Chopper:"That's why my fur is silver instead of brown." He said. Me:"Eevee Vee Eevee Vee Eevee." I said. Chopper:"They're really rare to find." He said. Me:"Eevee Vee Eevee Vee." I said. Chopper:"My name is Megan." He said. Nami:"That's a beautiful name for you." She said. Brook:"We should get this little one back to her home where she can play with other Eevees." He said. Me:"Eevee Vee Eevee Vee." "Eevee Vee Eevee Vee Eevee." "Eevee Vee Eevee." I said. Chopper:"Alola is a Region." "They give out eighteen Z-Crystals." "No Gym Badges." He said. Luffy:"I want to visit the Alola Region!" He said. Nami:"Me too!" She said. Me:"Eevee Vee Eevee Vee Eevee Vee!" I said. Chopper:"I want to join your crew!" He said. Me:"Eevee Vee Eevee Vee Eevee Vee." I said. Chopper:"I've got no place to go." He said. Luffy:"Welcome to our nakama Megan!" He said. Brook:"We'll pick straws to see who gets Megan for the night." He said. Sanji put some straws in a cup and he brought it out. Nami ended up with the longest straw and she picked me up gently with her hands. Nami:"You're sleeping with me tonight cutie pie!" She said. Later that night. Everyone is fast asleep and I'm wide awake. I went outside of the bedroom and I looked at the sky. I looked at the water and I saw a ship in the distance. I saw the blue flag and I knew that it was the Marines. Me:"I've got to warn my friends that the Marines are coming." I said. The Chapter Ends. I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
